Love Spring
by thecoldprincess
Summary: REIxOCxKAI 1ST SEASON CHARACTERS! The group won the worldwide beyblade tournament. 1 of the prizes is a rest house in Hokkaido, Japan. There's a girl who would join them in their three-month vacation. What would Kai do? Hide? or show up? r&r! thanks!
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade and the characters here are not mine. Unless Hiwatari Kai would want me to own him. Just kidding. =) That would never ever happen. Haha.  
  
Note: This fic is centered to Hiwatari Kai (the slate-haired boy). But of course the others would be present, too.  
  
Genre: generally romance, full of suspicions and doubted friendships  
  
Characters:  
  
Kinomiya Takao – the hyper owner of Dragon  
  
Kon Rei – the White Tiger Tribe member. The one with the drigger.  
  
Mizuhara Max – the Japanese-American boy who owns Draciel  
  
Kyouju – the genius beyblade buff  
  
Daitenji-san – Their director  
  
New character:  
  
SECRET! Watch out for Chapter 2!  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Chapter1  
  
The season was spring; I can still remember...we were in a rest house in Hokkaido, Japan. This was one of the prizes we obtained when we won the Worldwide Beyblade tournament....  
  
It was a misty Saturday evening when we arrived at Hokkaido. The stars are hiding behind the clouds...  
  
Everything was so solemn and perfect... The stillness added to the beauty of the place. I haven't seen this side of Japan and I haven't found this landscape in Russia. I've discovered one more thing...  
  
I don't know I could be this vigilant of my ambiance sometimes..........  
  
We feel famished that time, Rei decided to cook food for us, good thing there were groceries in the fridge, completely arranged; Takao was drooling over as usual. The tired Kyouju was seated beside Max who was cleaning his Draciel, which rolled on the floorboards of the train we rode a while ago. How about me?.... Just sitting on the futon.  
  
After an hour or two...  
  
"C'mon guys let's eat!" Takao exclaimed as he approached Rei holding tray of delicious-looking foodstuff. Everybody followed to the table except me, for I really don't want to see this Takao. He's irritating me whenever he does that....  
  
Rei sweat dropped. Max and Kyouju sighed deeply. My only thought was: Poor Takao No improvements.  
  
Takao gulped a spoonful of food in his mouth. What a total gross...  
  
Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at Takao who was eating endlessly...  
  
"You've always been great in cooking Rei!" Takao uttered. Crass...  
  
Rei sweat dropped again. "Haha. Thanks Takao. Uh by the way guys I've got something to tell you... My—"  
  
"Oh really Rei?! It's alright!" Takao grumbled still eating continuously. Didn't let Rei finish...  
  
"And Takao, you've always been wild in eating..." Kyouju slotted.  
  
Max nodded his head repeatedly. "Absolutely!"  
  
"Just shut up and eat, these are really yummy!" Takao griped.  
  
"WAIT WAIT WAIT will you stop talking, OKAY?!!!?!" Rei shouted at the top of his voice. Now he got everyone's attention... including mine.  
  
"What now?" I asked, very impatiently at that time. I was totally all-in.  
  
"My childhood friend will spend her vacation here in our rest house..." Rei stated. Max and Kyouju gaped at Rei.  
  
"Is that all?! No problem with that, Right guys?!" Takao responded while mumbling the food left. Huh? Just two plates of food left for the four of us? Crap. I hate you Takao.  
  
Everybody's quiet. Got it. A petty problem to be fixed here. Takao realized it the last...  
  
"WAIT A SEC!................. HER?! You mean... a girl?!.... WHOA.......!" Whatta reaction...  
  
"Yeah... She'll be arriving tomorrow afternoon." Rei said hesitantly as if bringing a girl is a total introversion.  
  
"WHHAAAAT?!" Excluding me of course.... They said in unison...  
  
"So?" I asked irritably.  
  
"What so? You mean it's all right?" Rei asked looking absorbedly at me, and the other three as well.  
  
Just kept quiet. That's the only way.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Each one has gotten in his shell at the moment. Rei and Kyouju's rooms were at the ground floor. Max and Takao, at the first floor. And mine is on the second floor. Have to walk upstairs.  
  
I was now in front of the door... Huh? There was a signpost. It said: Hiwatari Kai... Why do they have to do this? So corny...  
  
I entered then put the lights on. Cool. Indigo shutters. Full-sized bed. Periwinkle bed sheets. Got the nicest one here. Simple is authentically beautiful.  
  
I looked around the room... Entirely different from my house over there in Russia. Uh... There's a closet enough to put in my clothes, there's a radio, a television on the table, a lampshade, an alarm clock, a small desk, and.... huh? A telephone?  
  
I placed my baggage over the small desk. Ah...the windows were opened. I could feel the breeze touch my face. I could hear the leaves of the cherry blossoms rustle. I peeped outside the casement. The stars were still concealed; the moon hid from the view. Darkness started to cover the place. Though there is a chain of post lights nearby, which illuminated the spot. Hmm...the rustling stopped for a while. Serenity is absolutely good. All I could hear was...  
  
Riiinnng..... Riiinnggg...... Riiiinggggg......  
  
HUH? It ruined the tranquility.... Damn.  
  
I put up the handset. And was surprised to hear....  
  
"Hello? Good evening."  
  
A very soft voice of a girl. Who could this be?  
  
"Hello? Rei, is that you?" She asked very tenderly and timidly. Rei, ne? Hmm... Guess she was the girl Rei was talking about.  
  
"Just a sec." I replied. I heard her wheeze. Am I that scary?  
  
I called Rei downstairs, and I stayed there for a few moments. It wouldn't be nice if I could hear their conversation, right?  
  
But damn, Rei owed me one.  
  
Later than a few minutes, Rei got back and for me, he looked too pleased.  
  
"Thanks Kai!" He said joyfully.  
  
"Whatever you say." I turned then went upstairs. Good to see my room again. I sprawled on the bed....  
  
Time check: 11:00 pm.... What? Thought I was that exhausted but why can't I sleep?  
  
Guess I have to take shower...  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Note: As you can see Hiwatari is the narrator of the story. I set it up like he's talking less and thinking much. (just like the way he was in the series) Of course, the story would be dull if he wouldn't be thinking a lot, ne?! and also, he's so irritated of Takao if he does some childish things. Hmm... Just watch out for my fic, okay? Arigatou!!! Read and post a review please. =) A few chapters to go before the ending. nn 


	2. The visitor

Chapter 2  
  
From the moment I opened my eyes, I had been imagining what would happen this day...  
  
What a morning....  
  
I think I haven't slept that long. Maybe it's because I'm not used to this kind of atmosphere.  
  
Uh, this periwinkle blanket is perfumed I suppose.  
  
I got up, stretched and did some exercise. I won't last the day without doing this one... I walked to the shower room and cleanse my face. Afterwards, I peered through the pane. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and the clouds could be seen apparently... It's good to look at the clouds, which I realized soon after... Let me see...  
  
Those stratus clouds looked like Max's hair. And alongside those clouds is white tiger, uh... no, they're just alike. Wait... That puffy cloud looked exactly like Takao's big stomach....  
  
Friends... I actually haven't thought of having friends and go with them through thick and thin. But it happened.  
  
Russian acquaintances tell me my life is so wretched. I don't know why they said that... Weird. Some of them also tell me I'm a very unusual person. I don't go out etc, whatever they say. According to them, life is useless without friends. Hah! I lived my life without these so-called friends.  
  
Although now, I admit it's true. At the present I have something to be proud of, I can show it off to those Russians. And these are my friends. Haha Funny!.... Uh, why am I laughing anyway? Ugh..... repose!  
  
Those bulging billows over there looked like Kyouju's favorite food. Darn, why do I see hundreds of them?  
  
Man, I think I'm starving. But why?... Hm..., I haven't eaten anything yesterday. Such a yank.. Have to go down ...  
  
Nevertheless... While I was going down, I was amazed to see Rei.  
  
He was arranging all the furniture, the drapes, anything you can see all over the rest house. In other words, he's cleaning meticulously.  
  
I assume the others were still sleeping. It's just 7:00 am... Silly Takao, I could hear his snort.  
  
"That girl is truly a special visitor, huh?" I asked pryingly.  
  
He was dazed to see me. "Oh, It's you Kai. Good Morning!"  
  
I went to the kitchen just near the lounge. I could heed what he was saying.  
  
"You are absolutely right. She's a really special visitor. I haven't seen her for almost 2 years. She's my childhood friend, since we were at a very young age." He kept on incessantly. "Her name is Zhang..."  
  
Zhang? Not a bad name...  
  
"Kai are you still listening?" He queried. I walked off the kitchen carrying the plate of food from the fridge and went to the lounge. I took a seat on the settee.  
  
A nod was my reply. This food tastes good. Rei's an ideal cook.  
  
"Ah... Okay. You know I can't wait to see her, so I'll be fetching her later." He persisted.  
  
Don't need to say it. It's so obvious...  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
It's good to see the cherry blossoms through this terrace. The zephyr has been my company all throughout everything... And the birds' singing was the one I only hear.  
  
Hm... I remembered Rei had told me...I must be thankful for what I've got. Riches, fame, friends and so on. Yes that's true, I must be thankful, but I'm not that kind of person. 'Coz I know there's one thing missing. What could that be? Nah... I don't have any idea what it is and I don't want to think about it. I hate it when I'm baffled...  
  
Ridiculous!  
  
I'm bored to death here! I should take a walk and see the beauty of this scenic spot. I was ready to leave when...  
  
"Hey Kai! Where are you going?" Darn, It was just Max.  
  
"Anywhere on earth." I replied apathetically. Who cares anyway?  
  
"Ah... okay!" He scratched his head. Hmph. "By the way.... Have you seen Rei?"  
  
That Rei is really excited. Can't hang around for a while.  
  
"No. Have to go."  
  
"KAI!!!! Nice to see you again!" Who could have such voice that is always messing up the silence?!  
  
Definitely, Takao. What on earth?? It's like we haven't seen for ten years and does he think I miss him? Of course not, Why would I?!  
  
"Whew!!! What a day!" He exclaimed. Does he know what time is it? It's already 3:00! He had slept for almost 17 hours... That's absolutely pathetic! Bet he had eaten all of the food left again... Really have to go. I don't want to spoil my day...  
  
"I heard you'd be taking a walk. Careful! You don't know this place, you might get lost!" He said with concern but, hey...  
  
"I'm not a kid. Don't act like a mother."  
  
He stared at me with that childishly look. "Don't look at me that way.".... I don't have to stay put here this long.  
  
"Don't worry Takao! It's his way of saying thank you! Haha!" Kyouju said who was sitting on the sofa set, as he revised on the laptop the latest process of upgrading a beyblade.  
  
Whatever.... all over again...  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Oh, so this was, the well-known Cherry Loop of Hokkaido. I'm not stupid not to know this...  
  
There were so many people. This is absolutely a tourist spot. No wonder, this place is amazing...! Cherry blossoms all over the place. I've never seen anything like this before... I'm like a youngster looking for wonderful places to play in.  
  
There are lots of bikers all around the loop. There were also single and double sidecars, which you have to rent for 500 yen to tour the Cherry Loop. Hm....  
  
But this is not just a plain tourist spot... A lovers' spot, too.  
  
I'm outta here....  
  
Wait......  
  
Are my eyes fooling me?  
  
No they aren't.  
  
I'm really sure of this. That's Rei who is holding two luggages and a girl who's hiding on his back. They're,... THEY'RE ALREADY APPROACHING ME???  
  
"Kai! You're here! Bored there ne? Uh... by the way this is Zhang. She's the girl I'm talking about!... Zhang, this is Kai. He's my best friend." Nice introduction. Best friend huh?  
  
"C'mon Zhang don't be shy!" Rei encouraged.  
  
What kind of girl is this? So unsociable... It appears to me she's putting herself out of....sight.........?  
  
"Hello Kai... I'm Zhang... Nice meeting you." She said nervously then smiled at me. God... How would I handle this? I'm kinda new to this sort of situation... Grief! Now what I've said has come back to me!  
  
Rei liked big-eyed girls, with long glossy purple hair. Hm... nice-looking in a violet satin dress. Well-brought-up. Good for Rei.  
  
"Kai, hey! Are you okay?!" He asked worriedly.  
  
"...........Fine."  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Note: In this chapter, Kai had already admitted that he needed his friends but as we can see he doesn't show it. Okay, the girl's name is Zhang. Find out for the conflict. The story has just begun! =) R&R please! Thanks!  
  
Oh by the way that Cherry Loop is not a true place in Hokkaido. I have just invented it! Haha! =) 


	3. Insignificance

Note: Hi! Sorry for not updating for days...I 've been writing 6 fanfics all at once! hehe =) Uh well, thanks to **ayuka-chan** for reviewing my fic! I can't email you because there's no link to your e-mail adress in your profile so I don't know how to contact you. =) Please mail me. =) Thanks! And please don't call me botan-sama haha I'm not used to it, just call me botan-chan. =) Thanks again ayuka-chan! And also to siechskies, drago-kai and hakudoshi-chan. =) Hi to frozen lily who had reviewed my fic twice! Thanks! Ei, CORRECTION, I haven't updated for days only, not for 4 LONG MONTHS. Haha. =) But it's all right I'm not mad. =)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Chapter 3  
  
... Where's that Rei... He's been away for half an hour already...! Damn, I don't even see his shadow... He said he'll be coming back after a few minutes, he'll just go back to the rest house to prepare something...  
  
And wait... I thought he had prepared everything for his professed "special visitor"...? It's like I've been waiting for a year now!  
  
I mean... WE...  
  
All at once, I heard my conscience, natter about a thought.  
  
**Why don't you talk to her? There's nothing wrong about that. Right?  
**  
It seemed that my scruples talked like Takao...  
  
Huh?!  
  
Yeah whatever... Why would I start the talk?  
  
I looked at the purple-haired lass beside me. She noticed me looking at her. Her face flushed then turned her head away from me.  
  
Eh?  
  
"Um... Hi, Kai-san. Sorry for being so quiet..."  
  
I was a bit surprised. Eventually! She talked...  
  
"Being quiet is not an offense, why say sorry?..."  
  
I could see that her eyes became so cheerless. What the...? Have I said something wrong? I heard her sigh feebly... I don't know if at this point in time, she wanted to cry. Damn, I'm out of here... such a sensitive person.  
  
"Uh... have you known Rei for... a long time...?" She began to ask. Still not looking at me. Psshh... what a question...  
  
I don't want Rei to get mad at me. I MUST entertain this girl.  
  
"Kinda." I answered in a sparse way. A sigh was her response.  
  
NOw Rei left me this glitch? I don't even know this girl! Yes, I know her name but that's not enough! I can't believe I'm escorting her under this cherry blossoms tree. All eyes are on us, I don't know why. Stupid people. I want to scream at them **WHY ARE YOU LOOKING THAT WAY HUH?** But then I can't, my "company" here is so calm, as if she' s mute.  
  
Speaking of people...  
  
Some from the public especially the kids have already recognized me. Huh? Are we that famous? I mean... AM I that famous? Ahem... That's what I feel. But it's somewhat irritating. Well I guess mass media had contributed a lot to our distinction.  
  
Most of them were already waving their hands at me And some of the kids, boy or even girl have their beyblade "toys" with them. A group of girls were smiling and shouting my name, "Kai!" while gesturing a flying kiss, Ewww, yuck. Have they no shame on themselves and of other people? Damn, I want to get away from this place.... I'm not supposed to be here anyway sitting in just one spot! I should be walking around here and take in fresh air and sense relaxation. Besides this is a place for recreational activities huh?  
  
A little girl came approaching me and she's holding a pen and paper. Damn, this is the part I don't like the most. Signing autographs...  
  
Rei, you owe me a lot... A LOT! Where is he, shame on him! I think he should not be treating his guest this way. He shouldn't be leaving her with a person she's not close to. And I think he shouldn't treat ME this way, too! He's wasting my time...  
  
The brunette-haired little girl in ponytails wearing a blue jumper over a red blouse was already in front of me. "Hello! I'm Gigi! I'm your biggest fan. I'm your youngest stalker, too Hiwatari-san, I'm just 4 years old!" The cute girl said persistently emphasizing her bright red lips.  
  
Huh? I chuckled slightly on that statement. Stalkers are a tad scary. But I didn't know I had the youngest ever! She still rattled on, "Now I want your autograph... Please!!!" She clasped her petite hands still gripping the paper and pen and pleaded vehemently. No choice but to grant a little kid's request. She's looking at me keenly, as if examining every part of my face... God, I hate it when someone looks at me that way. I vaguely smiled at her, though.  
  
I was astounded when she stroked the blue face paint on my lower cheeks. She then removed her hand. "It's not a blot, I thought it was, haha!"  
  
I sweat dropped.  
  
I got the paper and the pen. I signed in. Uh I like blue ink., "YEHEY! I got his autograph!" She suddenly exclaimed. Oh yeah whatever...  
  
She was on the verge of going but then she faced me again, "And, oh please tell your girlfriend that she's too pretty to waste her saliva by not talking, Haha!" Then she ran away.  
  
Girlfriend? Who?!  
  
I almost forgot Zhang was on my side. So she was that little girl had talked about?! Sheez... Now we were mistaken as a couple. I'm gonna slay that little girl before Rei slays me! Hmph.  
  
I looked at Zhang again. She was blushing intensely. I know a perplexed look was across my face at this point. Weird huh?  
  
"Shall we go now?" A gravelly voice without warning asked. I'm a bit wordless when I saw Rei. Zhang looked at me, I looked back at her.  
  
Damn... Hiwatari be ready. 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Thanks for reading my fic! Please r&r, thanks again! Watch out for chapter4. Sorry this chapter is too short, I really did it so the excitement would be still there. =)


End file.
